


Дилемма кексиков, трусов и звонков

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Age Difference, Cyber Hands, Cyborgs, Cyborgs Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Romance, Size Difference, Weight Difference, petting, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Шариф позвонил и сказал: «Адам, хочу-у-тебя». И Адам воспрял.





	Дилемма кексиков, трусов и звонков

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> — таймлайн DE:MD;  
> — ER персонажей в прошлом;  
> — кинк на кибер-руки, секс киборгов;  
> — мастурбация, петтинг, кинк на разницу в росте и весовой категории;  
> — упоминаются персонажи DE:HR и DE:MD.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, дубинушка!Адам, нецензурные выражения, секс с возрастным партнером

Когда Адам встретил Шарифа у метро — сердце екнуло. Без шуток.  
Одно дело, видеть на экране ненастоящим, пиксельным, обманчивым миражом. И совсем другое, когда он рядом, здесь и сейчас, можно потрогать.

Шариф изменился. Они не виделись вживую два года. И понятное дело, все, что они пережили, не могло не отразиться.  
— Пиво и трдельники тебе на пользу, — с одобрительной усмешкой сказал Шариф.  
Сам он стал худее, острее. Пиджак прятал фигуру, но Адам помнил эти широкие плечи, задницу-орешек и талию, которую можно двумя пальцами перехватить.  
А сейчас Дэвид стал еще тощее. Можно целиком в кулаке сжать. Адам чуть не бросился именно за этим — сжать изо всех сил. Так, чтобы косточки треснули.  
Обуяло дикое чувство неловкости.  
Просто кивнуть? Протянуть руку?  
— Адам, не тормози, возьми чемодан.  
Шариф неловко прижимал левую руку к животу.

Он позвонил сам. Сказал без обиняков:  
— Адам, буду в Праге. Хочу остановиться у тебя.  
Следовало бы ответить, конечно: какого хрена, босс? И вообще вы мне не босс.  
Но Адам сразу брякнул, без тени сомнения: конечно! Никаких проблем! Буду рад!

В день приезда Шарифа Дженсен прошелся по поверхностям метелкой для пыли.  
Протер кофейник губкой.  
Запихал книги обратно в коробки.  
Отправил плед с дивана в стирку.  
Сменил постельное белье на свежее.  
И тут же представил Шарифа на белых простынях — в коленно-локтевой с оттопыренной задницей.  
Немного полюбовался увиденным в воображении и накрыл постель покрывалом. Он даже не сомневался, что Шариф выберет кровать. Никаких диванчиков.  
Скажет, гусь лапчатый: от дивана спина болит, я так устал с дороги, Адам. Сам вали на свой диванчик со свежевыстиранным пледиком.

Он сомневался, что Шариф упадет к нему в объятия, как только окажется в квартире. А сам, пока поднимал чемодан по лестнице и огибал повороты, думал об одном.  
Было бы классно прижать Шарифа к стенке, едва тот переступит порог. Зажать в угол и не выпускать, искусать голодными поцелуями. Содрать с него дурацкий просторный пиджак. Щелкнуть пряжкой своего ремня. И ебать в рот прямо в коридоре, крепко сжимая затылок.

Шариф переступил порог с нескрываемым интересом. Ему оказалось не все равно, как живет Адам. Он обходил квартиру, бесшумно и любопытно заглядывая в каждый угол, как кот, запущенный новоселами на счастье.  
Шариф провел рукой по корешкам книг в шкафу, пошуршал бумагами на столе, прильнул на мгновение к телескопу.  
Адам очень порадовался, что не поленился и смахнул пыль. Теперь он не выглядел как поросенок, которому без разницы в каком бардаке жить.  
— Ну и бардак у тебя, Адам, — сказал Шариф, — ничего не меняется. Даже приятно.  
Открытку с видом Детройта он взял в руки. Ревниво перевернул обратной стороной, прочел. Адам ждал вопросов, но Шариф так и не спросил, кто, почему.

В гостиной остановился перед шкафом.  
Адам подумал, что любопытство возьмет вверх, и Дэвид все тем же бесцеремонным котом полезет внутрь — потоптаться, уминая вещи под свой вес. Но Шариф уперся взглядом в деревянную дверь, застыл перед ней. Черные пальцы легли на резные фигурки.  
Кто-то из хозяев квартиры был помешан на древнегреческой мифологии. И Адам завороженно смотрел, как Шариф гладит икры, бедра, спину взлетающего Икара.  
Крепкий жопастенький пацан.  
Не во вкусе Адама, но Дэвиду, надо же, нравился.  
На что он там намекал, когда сказал, что Адаму трдельники с пивом пошли на пользу?  
Адам украдкой пожмякал свои бедра — это мышцы, Шариф, чистое боевое мясо! Вот не надо тут!

На кровать в спальне Шариф глянул мельком, типа, формат неидеальный, не мой размерчик, но деваться некуда, придется перетерпеть.  
— Белье чистое я постелил, — пробубнил Адам спине Шарифа.  
— Очень гостеприимно с твоей стороны, спасибо, — промурчал тот, щелкнув застежкой чемодана. Спальня сразу начала казаться какой-то маленькой, тесной и темной.  
Адам прошел к окну и поднял жалюзи.  
В свой чемодан Шариф смотрел как в бездну. Так коты с пристальным прищуром смотрят в пространство за открытой дверью — прежде чем отважно ринуться вперед.

Увидел блистер с обезболивающим на тумбочке, тут же подцепил, разломил фольгу. Бросил таблетку в рот.  
— Воды принеси, будь любезен, — промурчал уже не так внятно. Адам вышел.  
Его бывший босс никогда не будет спрашивать: можно? это удобно? ты разрешишь?  
Всегда будет вести себя как в своем доме.  
Адам помнил это и по квартире в Детройте.

***

«Ключи от твоего дома у меня есть, не волнуйся», — ободрял Шариф.  
«Это как раз и волнует», — возражал Адам, но тот только отмахивался, и дверь за ним мягко закрывалась.  
Интересно, что от своей квартиры Дэвид никогда ключей не предлагал. И даже не звал к себе. Хотя Адам знал адрес, изучил район и его особенности — на экстренный случай. Но дальше подъезда не заходил. Шариф не приглашал, а Дженсен особо не рвался.  
А вот у Адама в квартире боссу было словно медом намазано. Он охотно заваливался поздно ночью после работы или возвращаясь из поездки.  
«Добро пожаловать, мистер Шариф», — нежно приветствовала система вместо того, чтобы орать: «Караул! Напали! Вломились без спросу!».  
Даже умный дом к себе приучил, гад.

Шариф в темноте спотыкался о мусорные мешки, чертыхался, чуть ли не на ощупь огибал коробки, но свет не включал. Вроде как не хотел будить Адама.  
Конечно, тот просыпался. Но не вставал, лежал тихо, не без мстительности прислушиваясь к тому, как матерится босс.  
Шуршала одежда, шелестел душ. Потом Шариф ладонями хлопал по постели, проверяя — не упадет ли на Адама. Один раз Дженсен в этот момент перехватил его за руку, и Дэвид совершенно некошерно заорал: «Бля!».  
Потом, при свете ночника, показательно хватался за сердце, стенал и успокоился, только когда Адам предложил ему шоколадку. Взял с пальцев кусочек и заткнулся — наслаждался вкусом.  
Так и уснул под включенным ночником с тающей долькой за щекой.

«Не зачастили ли вы ко мне, Шариф?» — спросил Адам, когда однажды утром они толкались задницами в ванной.  
Места категорически не хватало. Шариф чистил зубы, Адам пытался вытереться после душа.  
«Обло-бло-обло», — сообщил Шариф, не вынимая щетки изо рта. Потом сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и пояснил еще раз: «Мне у тебя нравится. Уютненько».  
Из двери ванной была видна разгромленная постель, они не спали полночи, а потом вырубились вповалку на разворошенных простынях и подушках. Дальше, возле компа, знал Адам, черствела забытая пицца, которую они не дожрали. И мусор в черных мешках в коридоре он не мог вынести третью неделю.  
Уютненько, верно.

***

— Что болит? — без обиняков спросил Адам, подавая стакан с водой. Дэвид неопределенно помотал головой: все и ничего.  
— Плечо, левое, — выдавил наконец. Добавил с осуждением непонятно кого, себя или боли: — Хотя не должно.  
— Я думал, что с имплантами от «Шариф Индастриз» проблем не бывает.  
— Если это ирония, Адам, то очень, очень злая, — Шариф с укором посмотрел поверх стакана воды. Адам не успел откреститься: да я ни в жизнь, даже не думал иронизировать! Как Дэвид, сделав пару глотков, продолжил:  
— Будь это какая-нибудь тюмовская дешевка, она бы развалилась на месте. А на мне даже ни царапины! — он молодецки поднял левую руку в жесте «да я им вставил по локоть!», но поморщился.  
И сбросил жест, тряхнув кистью.

Подробностей добиться от него не получилось.  
«Не удалось найти язык с местной полицией», — величаво отмахивался Шариф. А через минуту злобно огрызался: «Коп тупой попался, пидорасина стоеросовая!».  
Отрезал коротко: «Не вписался в новые правила пользования метро».  
«Они загоняют аугов, как скот, в отдельные вагоны! — бесился неистово. — Со мной этот номер не пройдет!».

Адам понимающе кивал. Несложно было догадаться.  
Шариф по привычке залетел не глядя — оказалось, что в вагон для чистых. Адам представил, как осуждающе на него поглядывали все остальные пассажиры, а Шариф широко и вежливо улыбался в ответ. Своей белозубой американской улыбкой.  
При выходе господина ауга встретил патруль.  
И если чехи сочли, что тот вел себя неправильно — а зная Шарифа, можно быть уверенным, что тот вел себя именно неправильно — значит, ему отвесили пиздюлей. Во всяком случае, по левой руке резиновой дубинкой явно съездили знатно.  
Поломать —не поломали, но что-то повредили точно.  
Время от времени Шариф забывался и махал рукой как обычно, а потом замолкал и прижимал локоть к себе. Невольно фиксировал, чтобы был в покое.

По каким делам Шариф приехал в Прагу, Адаму он так и не сказал.  
Они сидели за столом на кухне, уютно пахло кофе и горячей выпечкой.  
— Тебе лучше не знать, — объявил Дэвид без обиняков, — иначе возникнет конфликт интересов. Официально это частная поездка с туристическими целями.  
— А неофициально? — Адам тревоги не скрывал. Беспокоился не за себя, а за бывшего босса. Тому, с его замашками большого человека, вляпаться в историю — милое дело.  
Шариф придвинул поближе к себе блюдо с миниатюрными кексами. Адам обзавелся разными формочками для выпечки — но в итоге залип на той, в которой получались крохотные, но очень славные капкейки.  
Шариф щелкал их как семечки, один за другим.  
Еще в спальне он снял и пиджак, и рубашку, и брюки — Адам в это время деликатно вышел, хотя Дэвид даже не обратил внимание, есть тот или нет.  
Теперь он сидел в футболке и мягких штанах, абсолютно свой, знакомый до последней черточки.  
Как будто не Прага, а Детройт.  
Как будто не двадцать девятый, а двадцать шестой.  
И Адам, абсолютно «чистый», сидит напротив своего свежеиспеченного босса и любовника и сонно втыкает в чашку с кофе. Холодильник как тогда, так и сейчас пуст, а квартира, наоборот, захламлена. Из окна дует, а между ними, между Шарифом и Дженсеном, пышет жаром.

— А неофициально, — Шариф попытался сложить руки на груди, но снова поморщился и передумал. Взялся за новый кекс, пристально посмотрел на него, словно не узнавая, что это, а затем беспечно забросил в рот. И одновременно продолжил: — Обло-бло-обло…  
Адам ждал, что тот прожует и повторит мысль. Но Шариф явно был уверен, что собеседник все понял.  
Так и зажевал остаток фразы. По своей дурацкой привычке — болтать, что бы у него во рту ни находилось. Кроме члена Адама. С членом Адама во рту Дэвид никогда не пытался вести беседы. И Адам ему был благодарен.  
Давно это было, с сожалением думал Дженсен. Хотя почему давно — всего-то два года назад. Разве срок?  
Почему-то казалось, что и Шариф должен думать точно так же.  
Два года не срок. Жизнь коротка. Адам, хочу-у-тебя.  
И я хочу, Шариф!  
— Ты что-то сказал, Адам?  
Кушайте кексики, Шариф, кушайте.

***

Это было нечто невообразимое. Они лежали голые, в одной постели, под одним одеялом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И даже не смотрели друг на друга.  
Когда Адам вышел из душа, Шариф уже валялся на кровати. Устроился с удобством, подложил под спину две подушки. И даже сбил одеяло со своей стороны в холмик, чтобы уложить удобнее заедающий локоть.  
Посмотрел на Адама поверх планшета — не оставляло ощущение, что не будь у него глазных имплантов, близоруко бы щурился в очках — опознал как своего и снова уткнулся в гаджет.

Адаму следовало бы сказать: вообще-то в свою постель я вас, Шариф, не приглашал! идите на диванчик! с пледиком! или я сам туда уйду!  
Он был мокрый, голый, с одним лишь полотенцем на бедрах. И если хорошенько подумать, собирайся он перебазироваться на диван с самого начала, то в спальню вообще не следовало заходить. Шел бы сразу в гостиную, включил телик и сидел бы там мрачной букой, изгнанной из родного логова монстром посильнее.  
— Не холодно? — Шариф участливо выглянул из-за планшета.  
Все же он лег поближе к стене, а не к окну, как всегда делал. И оставил место для Адама — машинально? с намеком?  
И что теперь делать? Продолжать стоять дураком, старательно не рассматривая бывшего любовника в своей постели? Гордо отвернуться жопой и проигнорировать явное приглашение?  
«Адам, в конце концов, хватит мяться. Это же твоя собственная кровать!» — голос в голове звучал с шарифовской интонацией  
— Не холодно, — Адам обошел кровать и сел на край спиной к дорогому гостю.

Итак, он сделал первый выбор. Возможно, роковой.  
И они снова будут спать вместе. Во всех смыслах.  
Адам быстро обернулся — Шариф упорно пялился в планшет вместо того, чтобы принять соблазнительную позу. Или выразить свое согласие на секс любым другим способом.  
Адам снова уперся взглядом в жалюзи.  
Теперь перед ним возникла новая дилемма: спать без трусов, как привык, или в трусах.  
В трусах — значит, типа он ни на что не согласен, Шариф так может расценить. А без трусов — я опасный маньяк и набрасываюсь на каждого, кто прилег отдохнуть на моем узком холостяцком ложе.  
Да чтоб вас, Шариф! Когда это секс с вами превратился в такой сложный ритуал?

Раньше, Адам прекрасно помнил, ничего подобного не было. Шариф брал все в свои руки — в прямом смысле. Без обиняков тащил Адама к постели, трогал своей искусственной рукой и своей человеческой.  
И от разницы ощущений Адама бросало в жар.  
Дэвид дышал Адаму в шею, пригибал стальной ладонью его голову к себе поближе, чтобы поцеловать. А тот млел и таял, подхватывая Шарифа и бросая на кровать, чтобы самому навалиться сверху. Несмотря на импланты, Шариф все равно был легче. Дженсен, даже бросив выматывающие тренировки, как в спецназе, от которых жрать хочется как не в себя, все равно был тяжелее.  
Боевое мясо! — и Адам этим гордился.  
Шариф же — птичья кость, худой, сухой, острый.  
Был и остался таким же, даже еще больше отощал.  
Очень неправильно, что нельзя сейчас откинуть одеяло и рассмотреть, где и как изменился Дэвид.  
Адаму и в самом деле интересно.

Он еще посидел немного, так и не решив дилемму трусов. В конце концов, бросил полотенце на пол и лег нагишом, закатившись под одеяло.  
Тут главное, не спугнуть, не оказаться излишне навязчивым, надо, чтобы все вышло само собой. Естественно.  
А если не получится, значит, Адам встанет и оденется — и положит между ними меч. Фигурально.

Шариф листал планшет.  
Смуглый, в полумраке он казался еще смуглее. Его очень легко подмять под себя, сделать так, чтобы не вырвался. И даже то, что вторая рука — черный с золотом протез, не поможет.  
Гм. Адам покрутился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Вот вроде и не касаются друг друга, а все равно чувство, будто в постель горячих углей насыпали.  
Перехватить Шарифа за запястья, нависнуть над ним, сказать: ну что, босс, попались?!  
А лучше ничего не говорить, а сразу раздвинуть его колени и одним махом забросить к себе на бедра. И пусть дальше пялится в экран — если сможет.  
Не сможет, ха.  
Адам хорошо знал Шарифа — выгнется, подставит горло под укусы, и планшет свалится на пол ко всем херам.  
А Шариф еще будет нетерпеливо крутить своей задницей, давай, Адам, что ты так долго, где смазка, давай уже вставляй… и вот это все!  
Бо-о-о-оже!  
Адам чуть не схватился за свой член, чтобы начать дрочить. Скрутился узлом под одеялом. Хер, казалось, сейчас проткнет ткань и восстанет горделиво и непокорно.

Шариф снова задумчиво перелистнул страницу на планшете.

Надо отвлечься, мрачно подумал Адам, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не заглянуть под одеяло. Мысленно завел профилактическую беседу с так не вовремя воспрявшим младшеньким.  
Слышь, чувак, что ты как юный пидор, чесслово, ну мужик в твоей кровати, ну пусть даже это Шариф, и что? Пусть он горяч как ад, и ты помнишь, как сладко ебать его, какая он сучка под тобой, и что? Веди себя прилично!  
Член норовил вырваться и проткнуть и одеяло, и потолок, и крышу. И Шарифа. Лучше всего — Шарифа.  
Бля-я-я-я, Адам стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Он бы подрочил прямо здесь и сейчас, но не мог. Не при Шарифе же — дрочить на самого Шарифа!  
Да что ж такое-то!

Адам вывернулся, подхватил полотенце с пола и бочком-бочком выбрался из спальни.  
В ванной было хорошо, прохладно. А главное, в ней не было Шарифа. Адам сел на опущенную крышку стульчака, посмотрел на красную алчную головку члена. Ладно, подлец, ты своего добился.  
Адам откинулся назад, чтобы было поудобнее, и взял член в ладонь.

Но все равно уже выходило не то. Задница мерзла от пластика, спина — от фаянсового бачка. Ну, хоть ноги не мерзли, но это не особо помогало.  
Адам хотел конкретного мужика, а не теребить свой член, сидя на унитазе. Как школьник какой-нибудь, прячущийся от родителей. Он с тоской надрачивал себе, понимая, что кончить не получится.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, свет уже не горел, и это было хорошо. Адам подозревал, что вид у него самый что ни есть несчастный, с этой недоделанной мастурбацией.  
Одеяло белело в темноте. Шариф лежал неподвижно, укрывшись по самую макушку, как всегда.  
Адам тихо лег. Но не успел устроиться поудобнее, как с правой стороны раздалось негромкое:  
— Адам…  
— Да? — с надеждой хрипло откликнулся Дженсен. Сердце забилось быстрее. Есть! Шариф тоже хочет! Ему просто не терпится! Он всего лишь ждал подходящего момента!  
— Если будешь так каждый час бегать на унитаз, то лучше спи в гостиной, Адам, — сонно пробурчал Дэвид и снова затих. Без малейшего намека на поползновения.

***

Утром Дженсен никак не мог понять — приснилось ему или нет.  
Как будто ночью Дэвид крепко облапил его.  
Иногда он делал так раньше, когда они спали вместе. Обычно Шариф закручивался в тугой кокон, крепко подтыкался со всех сторон и дрых до утра в своей маленькой лебяжьей крепости.  
Пробраться к нему было невозможно, оборона стояла намертво. Адам даже привык, что к утру жопа мерзнет — а сам он эмбрионом скручен под стенами неприступного шарифохранилища.  
Сам Шариф все отрицал. Говорил, что Адам преувеличивает. Подумаешь, краешек одеяла у него оттяпали, не будь таким собственником, Адам!  
В ответ Адам показательно тер замерзшую задницу, жалуясь, что она льдом покрылась.  
«Дай поцелую, и все пройдет», — предлагал Шариф и дело как-то само собой улаживалось.  
А в другой раз Адам едва не вскакивал среди ночи от того, что задыхается. Шариф умудрялся втащить его в свой кокон и оплести руками и ногами. Одеяло все так же неумолимо было подоткнуто со всех сторон.  
Выползти — не судьба, железная рука ауга держала чистого крепко.

И вот снова то же самое.  
Шариф сграбастал его — или это приснилось. Вцепился железными пальцами — или померещилось.

***

После нападения на «Шариф Индастриз» они больше не спали вместе. На работе Дэвид уже не заваливал Адама ни на стол, ни на диван, а заваливал — только работой.  
Они все время говорили о нападении, о врагах, о заговорах, о пропавших коллегах.  
А если босс и приходил в квартиру Дженсена, то лишь с новыми поручениями. И быстро выметался, крутя своей маленькой вертлявой задницей. Адам почти ненавидел его в этот момент.  
Он привык, что Шариф всегда решал за них обоих, вот как в Праге: Адам, хочу остановиться у тебя.  
И Адам брал под козырек: есть, босс!  
А что делать, если Шариф только пристально смотрит на тебя, словно в поисках ответа, но сам — ничего и никак?  
Адам терялся.  
Он привык чувствовать себя желанным, и чтобы все происходило прямо и однозначно. А не так, как сейчас — никаких намеков ни словом, ни жестом. Догадайся, милый, сам!  
И когда за стенами компании говорили, что его босс просто помешан на имплантах, Дженсен мрачнел.  
Был бы помешан, Адам бы и колени свести не смог. Не бегал так резво по опасным закоулкам, а оказался прикован наручниками к изголовью постели Шарифа.

Прокрадывалась страшная мысль.  
Может, наоборот?  
Может, у Шарифа стоит исключительно на чистых?  
Но думать об этом Дженсен отказывался. Это было бы слишком грустно.

***

Утром Шариф бодро поднялся варить себе кофе.  
И Адам, выйдя из спальни, едва не запнулся. Неожиданно увидеть у себя другого ауга — почти своим отражением. Голая спина, черные лепестки имплантов на плечах.  
Вот как, значит, выглядит он сам глазами Шарифа.  
Раньше, будучи чистым, он смотрел на аугментации как на неизбежную компенсацию потерянного — сейчас, спустя два года, мог оценить изящество, красоту, силу.  
Чистым, он водил пальцами по гравировке на правой руке Шарифа. Ему казалось, что тот вот-вот скажет: эй, щекотно, прекрати.  
Но Шариф, конечно, никогда ничего такого не говорил.

Сейчас никакой гравировки не было — сплошное золото. И в металлическом кофейнике тускло отражался его блеск.  
Прикольно просыпаться, а кофе уже готов.  
Адам и забыл, как это здорово.  
— Господи, Адам, — заурчал Шариф густо и мягко, как большой кот, — у тебя же пустой холодильник. Как ты живешь?  
— Ну, по-разному.  
— Вас на работе кормят? — он поставил на стол две дымящиеся кружки.  
Адам встрепенулся. Разговоры о работе — привычная тема. Им всегда было что обсудить в «Шариф Индастриз», даже когда больше не спали вместе. И сейчас Адам с радостью потрепался бы про свой новый трудовой коллектив. Рассказал бы, что кафетерия нет, но кофе и пиво бесплатные. А директор Миллер — крутой мужик. А Макриди — доставучий гондон. А мисс Озен…  
— Ну… — начал он с предвкушением, но Шариф уже махнул рукой:  
— Не рассказывай, я знаю, что тебе нельзя. Все секретно.

Шариф сел на лучшее место. Так, чтобы видеть окно и гостиную. Адам примостился спиной к двери. И все равно было по-домашнему уютно.

Мирный завтрак двух аугов в Праге.  
Ничем не отличался от завтраков ауга и чистого в Детройте.

— Есть кексы, — вспомнил Адам, — вчерашние.  
Шариф аж закатил глаза, наслаждаясь кофе. Молча помотал головой.  
Твои кексы вместо нормальной еды, Адам, вот уже где.  
— Могу вечером испечь булочки, — не унимался Дженсен.  
— Обойдемся без твоих булочек, Адам, — ответ прозвучал мягко, но решительно.  
Дженсен приуныл.  
Это был прямой ответ: «Не жди прежних ласк, милый»? Или Адам и вправду успел заебать выпечкой?  
Что-то не так с лучшими рецептами Праги, в конце концов решил он.

 

— Могу вернуться поздно, — деловито гудел Адам в спину Шарифа. — Или завтра. Или через неделю. На столике оставлю пароль от вай-фая и список магазинов, где обслуживают аугов.  
Шариф, уже полностью одетый — черный костюм, искрящаяся золотом рубашка — пытался повязать галстук. Сосредоточенно крутил концы туда-сюда и морщился.  
Кажется, не особо-то слушал, хоть и исправно кивал.  
Вай-фай, магазины, пароль, понял.  
О том, что Адам может пропасть надолго, даже не беспокоился.  
— Да ебаный гондон!  
Адам вскинул голову. Озверел Дэвид ни с того ни с сего.  
— За штуку баксов! — Шариф сдернул галстук с шеи. — Удавиться на нем проще! Адам, помоги!  
Адам радостно подскочил — Шариф в нем нуждался, ну конечно же.  
— Пальцы нормально не сгибаются, — жаловался Шариф, пока Адам бережно накручивал узел. Тот выходил безбожно кривым, и Адам пробовал снова. — Все-таки раздолбал мне что-то вчерашний мудак. Чтоб ему его палку в зад вставили…  
— И три раза провернули, — подсказал Адам, увлеченно дыша на встопорщенную от гнева челку босса.  
— Да! — вдохновенно согласился Шариф.  
Хотелось впиться ему в губы — затяжным поцелуем. Искусать, заставить завестись. А потом залезть рукой под плотно затянутый ремень, чтобы отдрочить. И смотреть, как он будет слизывать собственную сперму с черных пальцев Адама — в своем роскошном галстуке за штуку баксов, сбившимся набок.

— Все? — Шариф нетерпеливо покрутил подбородком. — Что так долго? Меня ждут.

Адам с сожалением расправил узел, но бывшего босса не отпустил.  
То, что рука плохо работала, было дико и неправильно. Адам привык, что все, что делает Шариф, совершенно. Его собственные импланты никогда не подводили.  
— Шариф, у вас точно не будет проблем с рукой? Если она начала барахлить, сами знаете, дальше только хуже. Вам нужен медтехник.  
— Отвали, зануда.  
Шариф выпростал свой галстук из пальцев Дженсена.  
Правой рукой. Левая прижата к корпусу. Как будто Дэвид решил ей больше не пользоваться, чтобы не рисковать.  
— Лучше найди и выеби того копа. До вечера!  
Дверь за ним бодро захлопнулась. Картина, за которой был спрятан тайник, чуть дрогнула.  
— Зачем мне коп, я вас хочу выебать, — запоздало сообщил Адам пустому коридору.

***

По ощущениям — Шариф занял всю квартиру.  
Вселился, завел свои порядки. Конечно, не объявлял их вслух, не диктовал, но деваться от них было некуда.

Вставал бывший босс рано, вопреки здравому смыслу. Вопреки тому, что приехал вроде как отдыхать, а не вкалывать.  
Адам не успевал даже глаза продрать, как на кухне принимался бодро орать Лазарь на своем радиоканале и в тон гудела кофемолка.  
Потом Шариф непререкаемым тоном звал пить кофе.  
Адам тупо смотрел на часы.  
Шесть-пятнадцать, какого хуя, Шариф?!

На работу Дженсену было только к девяти, но он упрямо волокся на запах. Пусть Шариф не думает, что ему слабо.  
Кофе был, как всегда, отличным.  
Чудовищным на самом деле.  
Таким крепким, что глаза на лоб лезли. И когда Адам возвращался в спальню подремать еще немного, то так и лежал, таращась в потолок.  
В сознание еще не пришел, но сердце уже стучало, как мотор.

Ванную при этом Шариф занимал чуть ли не на час. И если приспичило, то нужно нестись, сломя голову, обгоняя его на поворотах, либо ждать, тихо скуля под дверью.  
Реагировать на вопли и стук Шариф считал ниже своего достоинства. Никого к себе не допускал.  
И Адам очень скучал по тем временам в Чайрон-билдинг, где они с Шарифом прекрасно умещались в крохотном санузле — вдвоем.

По вечерам Шариф не засиживался перед телевизором, а довольно рано ложился спать. И Адам уже не тупил в телик, а тоже быстро сваливал в постель. Неприкаянно лежал под одеялом, отвернувшись к соседу по постели задницей, а тот даже ухом не вел. Зараза неебучая.  
И круглая луна напрасно шарила пальцами по плотным жалюзи — в надежде подсмотреть.  
Не дождется.  
Нечего дожидаться, мрачно утыкался в подушку Адам.  
А среди ночи просыпался, подзамерзнув, — одеяло у него привычно отжимали.

Впрочем, к новым порядкам привык Дженсен быстро.  
Непривычным было другое: Шариф перестал ставить телефон на беззвучный режим. Раньше, когда он приезжал ночевать к Адаму, Дэвид нахрен вырубал все гаджеты. И его было никому не достать.  
Адам даже беспокоился — вдруг пожар, теракт или Афина решила уволиться, что равнялось всему вместе. И украдкой проверял свои сообщения и звонки.  
Если что, сначала будут искать босса, а не найдя его — доставать начбеза с криками: «У нас Шариф пропал!».

Теперь же все стало наоборот. Шариф делал вопль звонка на максимум и чуть что, прытью несся к телефону, если того не было под рукой.  
А если был, то выходил из комнаты, где находился Адам, и довольно урчал невидимому собеседнику что-то очень личное, нежное.  
Так казалось Дженсену.  
Серьезно, не будь разговор интимным, зачем прятаться? Сидел бы рядом и, глядя Адаму в глаза, вещал бы — про все свои секреты, что тут такого? Адам ему не чужой как-никак.  
Они в одной постели спят, между прочим.

Он пытался выловить хоть мельком, кто же звонит Шарифу ранней пеночкой и ночным соловьем. Точно зная, в каком часовом поясе тот находится.  
Адам пытался расслышать имя или хотя бы намек на него — но все неудачно. А потом сообразил: это чистый. Тот, кто звонит Шарифу в любое время, когда заблагорассудится.  
Был бы аугом — связывался по инфолинку,  
Вот черт!

Адам почти расстроился. Неужели у Шарифа и в самом деле краш на чистых?  
Все говорят, он маньяк, мечтает весь мир подсадить на свои протезы. А на деле — его лучший друг, Хью Дэрроу, был чистым, и с Адамом Шариф ебался напропалую, только когда тот был чистым…  
Ну не сука ли?  
Реально маньяк, а еще прикидывался любителем жестянок!  
Теперь Адам точно расстроился.

И на Шарифа, который вернулся из спальни с телефоном — лежал на их общей кровати, блядюга, и дрочил, пока ворковал со своим чистеньким, да?! — Дженсен уже смотрел волком.  
— Ты что такой замученный? Работы много? — искренне поинтересовался Шариф, пряча телефон в карман брюк.  
Адам не успел и рта раскрыть, как Дэвид уже махнул правой рукой:  
— Знаю, знаю, у вас секретность, нельзя рассказывать.  
Левую, поврежденную, он дежурно прижимал к ребрам.

Ревнивый вопрос «кто звонил?» комом стоял в горле.

***

— Серьезно, Шариф, — вечером Адам помогал развязать галстук обратно, — зачем так мучиться? Давайте я вас свожу к одному своему знакомому. Он меня тестирует, выправляет, если что.  
— И у него есть лицензия? — по сарказму в голосе было очевидно, что Шариф весьма сомневается. Он снова крутил головой, словно это помогло бы избавиться от удавки.  
— Вряд ли, — честно признался Адам, выпутывая концы из узла. — Но он ваш фанат. Чуть ли не молится на импланты от «ШИ».  
Он представил, как Вацлав приплясывает вокруг Дэвида и всплескивает руками. Громко восхищается и говорит комплименты. И Дэвид откликается на этот неприкрытый восторг, поддается лести. И потом — садится в то самое кресло, где Коллер может делать с ним что угодно. Пока тот в бессознанке.  
К черту!  
— Адам, ты галстук снимаешь или задушить собираешься? У тебя такое лицо… Как будто ты на пару со своим коновалом разобрать меня на запчасти хочешь.  
— Вы все тот же параноик, что и раньше, — Дженсен проглотил едва не вырвавшееся «босс».  
— Еще бы, — Шариф горделиво дернул правым плечом, левое осталось неподвижным. — Знаешь, сколько на черном рынке стоят наши импланты?  
Он открыто гордился этим, а Адам чуть ли не расцвел в улыбке — совсем по другому поводу: «Наши!».  
Не только Дэвида, но и его, Адама! Это же объединяет, правда?

Он перекинул золотую ленту галстука через плечо. И принялся машинально расстегивать пуговицы на пиджаке Шарифа. Он делал так раньше — когда буквально выдирал босса из одежды, жадно, с нетерпением.  
Потом поймал себя на том, что уже помогает снять пиджак, хотя его не просили. А Шариф даже не останавливает. Не говорит против ни слова.  
Наоборот, ведет себя, как будто так и надо. Только бережно придерживает неловкую левую руку. Поднять, повернуть, выправить. Словно он совсем не против, что Адам его раздевает, ухаживает за ним.  
А если не против, то почему не напрыгивает с криком: «Адам, хочу тебя!»  
Почему Дженсен должен сам решать

Избавившись от пиджака, Шариф завозился с рубашкой. Левая рука приклеено легла на ребра.  
— Давайте я сам гляну, — не выдержал Адам, перекинув пиджак через локоть. — Может, там только пару шурупов подкрутить. Это не сложнее, чем часы собрать.  
— Ты шутишь, это ведь тебе не тайюмовская дребедень, — впрочем, не особо-то Дэвид и сопротивлялся. Адам все так же бережно распаковал Шарифа из золотой обертки рубашки.  
Тот остался в простой футболке. Сколько Адам его знал, Дэвид вечно носил белый хлопок под выпендрежным золотом.

Шариф послушным пациентом сел на стул возле рабочего стола в спальне.  
Помогая себе правой, пристроил на столе левую.  
— Плечо уже не болит, — предупредил Адама. — Просто ведет себя как сука.

Адам подтянул табурет, настроил глаза. Раньше, когда был чистым, он надевал специальные окуляры для работы с часами. Сейчас все намного удобнее — поставил на нужный режим, работаешь в удовольствие.

Рука Шарифа лежала перед ним расслабленно.  
Привычно зажав отвертку в зубах, чтобы не мешала, Адам начал бережно проверять каждый сустав. Ощупывать своими черными блестящими пальцами.  
Изящная и стильная вещь, как и все, что делал Шариф. Такую красоту больше не производят. Может быть, эти руки — последнее, что изготовили в «Шариф Индастриз» накануне того, как все было уничтожено.  
На них больше золота — яркого, вызывающего. Под серым небом осенней Праги Шариф блистал, как самородок среди камней. Выпендривался, засранец, вот ему и прилетело от души.  
Пальцы, запястье — их хотелось гладить. Прижаться щекой к матовой ладони, почувствовать ее поверхность.  
Раньше Шариф любил держать в ладонях лицо Адама, трепать за щеки, как мальчишку. Левая всегда была теплее, чем правая.  
Теперь, наверное, разница незаметна.  
И Адам едва удержался, чтобы не ткнуться лицом в развернутую к себе ладонь Шарифа.  
Да, он скучал по живой руке, но теперь, когда обе аугментированы, Адам и Дэвид словно стали ближе.

Он исподлобья глянул на Шарифа.  
Тот повернул голову, стараясь прочитать, что написано на стикерах, пришпиленных к стене.  
— Учишь чешский? Зачем? Мог бы просто разговорник подгрузить.  
Прежде чем ответить, Адам выпустил отвертку из зубов в руку. Она ловко легла в пальцы.  
— Так неинтересно, — он откровенно рассматривал Шарифа. Впервые после его приезда они сидели настолько близко друг к другу.  
Спать ложечкой в одной постели не считается — это ведь безотчетное поведение во сне. А сейчас все наяву.  
И он даже держал Дэвида за руку, тому не вывернуться и не убежать с видом — ой все, отвали, у меня других дел по горло.  
— Любишь посложнее, — Шариф не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Ты всегда был сложным мальчиком.  
Он наконец повернул голову, губы мягко тронула улыбка.  
— Ну, про вас тоже не скажешь, что вы любите все упрощать, — парировал Адам. И мысленно похвалил себя за ответ.  
Сказал ведь как отрезал: с двойным дном! С намеком!  
Мол, что же вы морозитесь, Шариф? Вот вы, вот я, давайте решим это дело как мужчины.  
— Так ты наконец вставишь в меня что-нибудь или нет? — Дэвид нетерпеливо поиграл пальцами левой. — Свою отвертку, например?  
Да он напрашивается!  
— Вставлю получше некоторых, — пообещал Дженсен и бесстрашно ввел инструмент в локтевое сочленение. Кажется, именно там таилась проблема.  
Что-то сухо щелкнуло. Раздался звук, похожий на электрический треск.  
— Вот оно! — торжественно объявил Адам. — Секу…

На языке отвертки чертиком мелькнула маленькая голубая молния.  
Разрядом прошибло их обоих.  
Вскрикнув, Шариф дернулся, и рука непроизвольно с хрустом въехала Дженсену в челюсть. Адам схватился за подбородок и откинулся назад, слепо мигая. Отвертка звякнула об пол.  
Воцарилась оглушенная тишина.

«Нет, неплохо, когда тебя ебашит током, — думал Адам, терпеливо ожидая, когда цветные пятна перед глазами снова превратятся в Шарифа. — Глупостей сгоряча не наделаешь. Не прибьешь мастера-ломастера ненароком, например».  
Кажется, Шариф тоже думал о чем-то таком. Потому что когда он осторожно встряхнул левой рукой, то произнес только:  
— Да, умеешь ты выбить искру в отношениях…

Они перекурили произошедшее прямо в спальне. Лучше с левой не стало.  
— Но хотя бы не хуже, — с надеждой спросил Адам, — не хуже, нет? Шариф?  
Тот страдальчески раздавил окурок в пепельнице и попросил налить на два пальца из бутылки с верхней полки в шкафу.  
Адам налил — только не на два пальца, а на все четыре.  
— В качестве компенсации, — пояснил он, — за прошлый раз.  
— Не понял? — Шариф сделал глоток, не морщась.  
— Неважно.  
Не объяснять же Дэвиду, что в последний раз, когда тот самовольно явился в его дом, Адам пожадничал. И ходил по квартире, взъерошенный и злой, демонстративно покачивая виски в стакане. Хотя Шариф тогда даже не заметил.  
Ну не гад ли?

Шариф посмотрел в стакан, словно что-то вспоминая. Потом поставил на стол.  
— Мы так ничего и не выяснили по поводу твоих аугментаций, Адам.  
От «мы» в груди потеплело, а от спокойного тона Шарифа — стало тревожно.  
— Но у тебя есть я, — продолжал Шариф, и Адам понимал, что уже не очень понимает, к чему тот клонит.  
«У тебя есть я» — отличная фраза, только сейчас Адам почему-то ей совсем не рад.  
— Я помню номера твоих имплантов наизусть. Давай я сам их проверю.

Адам молча взял стакан Шарифа.  
Напиться бы сейчас или сбежать к черту на кулички.  
Сказать: мне это уже неинтересно. Есть номера или нет, какая разница, я все тот же. Вы меня знаете, я это я.  
Или правду: их нет, этих клятых номеров, Шариф. Ни цифр, ни букв, ни выбитого золотом названия компании. Вашего имени.  
Спилены? Уничтожены? Никогда не существовали?  
Вы говорили: номера есть в базе данных. Но номеров нет, и меня, значит, получается, нет? А тот, кто есть, самозванец?  
Может, поэтому Шариф так ведет себя — как чужой. Не хочет иметь никаких дел с самозванцем.

Адам молча опрокинул в себя виски. Поставил стакан на стол.  
Вытянул руку, выдвинул кисть. Позволил створкам раскрыться, обнажаясь.  
Обычное механическое действие.  
И теперь догадка Шарифа подтвердится. Он соберет вещи и уедет, чтобы больше никогда не позвонит со словами: «Адам, хочу-у-тебя».  
Шариф ласкающим движением провел кончиками пальцев по кибернетической анатомии.  
Он любил свое дело. И делал его хорошо.  
— Их нет, — он кивнул, словно и не сомневался. Прошелся еще раз.  
«Теперь моя очередь говорить — щекотно», — стиснул зубы Адам.  
— Нет, моими пальцами не возьмешь, — Шариф сжал губы. — Чувствительность подушечек не та.  
Даже простое «я говорил» — застряло в горле. Адам безвольно позволял вертеть свою руку.  
Все понятно, Шариф, не надо делать вид, что вы ищете то, чего нет.  
— Но можно и по-другому, — рассуждал вслух Шариф. — Если ты не против, Адам?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
Он не ожидал того, что произошло дальше.

Шариф поднес раздвинутую руку Адама к своим губам и провел по внутренним линиям языком. Движение было медленным, сосредоточенным.  
Кончик языка скользил по черным бортикам, и Адам не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища. Его как будто самого вылизывали изнутри — мягко и нежно, со всей старательностью и тщанием.

Шариф прочертил языком еще раз и, не отпуская запястье, кивнул Адаму.  
— Я так и думал. Все, что могли спилить, спилили. Но явно второпях. Если потрогать языком, можно почувствовать следы… Номер, конечно, не подтвердить, но буквы «а», «р», «ф» — остались четкими.  
Он так и держал запястье Адама, как будто желая успокоить. Облизывал губы, поднимал вопросительно брови: Адам, ты чего, все в порядке?  
Адам ничего не мог сказать.  
Комок окончательно застрял в горле. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, он горячо обнял Шарифа за шею. И поцеловал — в ухо, в щеку, в нос, снова в щеку. Горячо, как соскучившийся по своему другу молодой пес, готовый облизать все лицо, губы...

Они начали целоваться, а Шариф так и держал Адама за запястье, крепко, словно боясь отпустить.

 

Как только ни раскладывал Шарифа Адам в своем воображении. Но едва дошло до дела, как он растерялся. Почувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой: и хочется так, что в глазах темнеет, и страшно показаться торопыгой и неумехой.  
Он навис над Дэвидом, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Знакомый шрам на правой щеке и незнакомый — у виска.  
Острый кончик носа.  
Губы, по которым он скучал.  
Дэвид нетерпеливо притянул Адама к себе за затылок. Хватит уже рефлексий, честное слово!

В мыслях Дженсен уже рвал на Шарифе его одежду в клочья. Только треск бы стоял — лопалась ткань, разлетались пуговицы. И чтобы Шариф извивался под его жадными ладонями. И стонал бы, и закидывал ногу на бедро Адама.  
Но в реальности это Шариф порывисто сдергивал с Дженсена футболку. Распечатывал пряжку ремня, чтобы спустить брюки вниз до колен.  
— Ты красивый, ты охуенно красивый, — шептал он, жадно разглядывая тело Адама. — Я по тебе ужасно соскучился, знаешь?  
— Я тоже хочу на вас посмотреть, — протестовал Адам. И стягивал с Дэвида все, что так мешало. Мог бы — реально уже изрезал в клочья. Пусть Шариф лежит навытяжку голый, красивый. А Адам будет смотреть на него, трогать, знакомиться заново.

Он был чистым, когда они спали вместе в последний раз. И это ведь совсем другое, когда ты чистый и спишь с аугом.  
Шариф все время боялся сделать Адаму больно. Говорил: ты кажешься слишком хрупким.  
Адам хохотал тогда в голос. Он — отборное спецназовское мясо. Накачанный, тренированный, крутой. Убойная мощь против жил и костей Шарифа.  
А тот все равно касался нежно, как к цветочку.

— Что за херня, Шариф? — Адам нетерпеливо помотал в руке член Дэвида. Тот встал, но недостаточно крепко. На него не насадиться толком, обмякнет еще.  
— Вы что, на Панхее все отморозили?  
Шариф аж закашлялся, так рассмеялся.  
— Боже, Адам, ты все время забываешь, что я вообще-то не молодею. Так быстро, как ты, не завожусь. Дай мне еще немного времени, а потом делай со мной что хочешь.  
Он говорил о своем возрасте без смущения, как и всегда.  
Как и два года назад: «Адам, отдай мне ту подушечку под спину, я же старше! Адам, уступи последний кусок пиццы, я же старше!»

Дэвид взял горячий нетерпеливый член Адама в свою ладонь.  
— Привет, пацан, давно не виделись! — и осторожно провел большим пальцем по головке. Адам едва не выгнулся.  
Он так давно ни с кем не трахался.  
Он так хотел Шарифа. Его руки, его рот. Его — все и всего.  
Шариф ласкал его без особых изысков — вверх-вниз, поглаживал головку, обводил щель на ней.  
И Адам содрогнулся и излился — резко и неожиданно, как мальчишка. Вытянувшись в остром ярком оргазме.  
— Первый раз не считается, — произнес, задыхаясь.  
Шариф размазал его сперму у себя по животу.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь.  
Адам смотрел на него в бездумном счастливом отупении. От первого экстаза все плыло в голове.  
Потом хрипло, как спросонья, произнес:  
— Сейчас я возьму у вас в рот, Шариф. И чтобы стояло до неба. Потом я схожу в ванную за кремом. Потом я буду ебать вас, пока сам не опухну.  
Шариф широко развел ноги, выкатывая круглые мощные яйца. Сперма Адама на его животе подсыхала.  
— Валяй.

Они терзали друг друга, как дикие звери. Никто из них не боялся — я ауг, ты чистый, не поломать бы тебя, не напугать.  
Они оба ауги, железные братья, они на равных.  
Теперь Адам мог от души перехватить запястья Шарифа. Держать его, а тот не прикидывался, что не может освободиться. И подавался навстречу, поднимая бедра — жадно, ненасытно.  
Теперь Шариф мог смело кусать Адама за плечи. Не боялся, что пойдут черными отметинами. Вцеплялся зубами в кожу — на самом пике, и хрипел, содрогаясь, как в припадке.  
Он всегда бурно кончал.  
Так же, как отдавался — неистово.  
А потом лежал тихий, обессиленный. Просил воды. И едва отдышавшись: нам нужно еще.

Они изучали друг друга, как нежные влюбленные.  
Раньше Шариф любил щекотать Адама под коленями. Но теперь — что уж... Поэтому он упорно искал, где можно Адама достать. Заставить его ворчать, выгибаться, поджимать пальцы на ногах.  
Дэвид целовал и вылизывал его бедра — Адам лишь пожимал плечами.  
Кусал за крепкую спецназовскую жопу — Адам только пыхтел и заворачивался в простыню.  
Но когда Шариф ухватил его зубами за загривок — Адам сказал «ой». И поплыл.

Шариф так и ебал его, не отпуская тонкую нежную кожу на загривке. Бедра Адама ходили ходуном под напором Шарифа.  
Тот ни на мгновение не отпускал Дженсена — обхватил шею сзади крепкими черными пальцами. Держал клещом — или клещами.  
И вбивался до упора. Шлепал яйцами по истерзанной, искусанной заднице. Безжалостно подгонял вперед.  
Адам подавался. Вперед-назад.  
Качался на этих безжалостных качелях до головокружения. Крепко сжимал свой член, чтобы не взорваться раньше времени. Левая-то рука Дэвида пока никак.  
А кончил Адам, когда Шариф потянул его за загривок к себе, засаживая — до искр в глазах. Несколько движений, и белая густая сперма потекла между черными блестящими пальцами.

Они лежали вповалку. Дэвид ничком на широкой спине Адама, слезать отказывался.  
— Ну и чего мы… раньше… не… — бухтел Адам в подушку. — Так все просто… оказывается… Время даром теряли… Уже давно могли бы…  
Шариф уперся острым подбородком в его влажную лопатку.  
— Ты говоришь о… — он подобрал слово, — о сейчас или вообще?  
Фразы выходили неуклюжими, что у одного, что у другого. Но Адам понял.  
Конечно, вообще! То, о чем он думал с первого дня приезда Шарифа. Да и не только. То, что давно мучило его.  
До нападения все было хорошо. Кто из них чистый, кто ауг — совсем неважно. Они понимали друг друга.  
Работали вместе. Вместе спали.  
Делали много клевых дел — вместе.

Адам бубнил вроде как для себя самого, все в ту же подушку.  
Но Дэвид уже скатился с него. Лег на левый бок, подобрав под себя малоподвижную руку, и внимательно слушал.  
— А после нападения все пошло по пизде, босс. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему. Все же было хорошо. Нормально было. Я думал, хорошо, что я так совместим с имплантами. Теперь буду лучшим. И что в итоге?  
Шариф взъерошил его мокрый затылок. Волосы недовольно встали иголками.  
— Ты самый лучший, Адам, — безапелляционно заявил Дэвид. — Хоть с имплантами, хоть без. Ты что, до сих пор в этом сомневаешься?  
— Да? — Адам развернулся лицом, оперся на локоть. — А почему вы тогда… — Он подумал и поправился, — нет, мы… нет, все же вы… ничего не сделали? Не позвали? Не сказали: Адам, все будет как прежде.  
— Такие решения ты должен принимать сам.  
— Вы босс, вы и отвечаете.  
— Но не тащить же тебя силой в постель!  
— Раньше вы на меня с налету запрыгивали, и ничего!  
— Адам, — Шариф схватился за переносицу таким знакомым жестом, что Дженсен даже обрадовался. Давненько он не видел, как Шариф бессильно пытается объяснить ему элементарные, с точки зрения босса, истины, — после того, как пришлось подвергнуть тебя аугментации, все стало немного сложнее, тебе не кажется?  
— Нет. — Адам все так же непонимающе топорщился. — Почему сложнее? Из-за секса? У вас не стоит на аугов? Я поначалу так и решил. И думал так целых два года. Мучился из-за этого. А теперь вижу, все прекрасно стоит.  
— Спасибо.  
— Но на вопрос вы не ответили.  
Адам скрестил бы упрямо руки на груди, но лежа в постели, да еще нагишом, это выглядит несерьезно.  
— Ответил, — возразил Шариф. — Решение, как нам быть дальше, должен принять не только я, но и ты.  
Адам задумался. Это была как раз та мысль, которую он постоянно от себя отгонял.  
Он раньше спрашивал: почему Шариф не скажет прямо? Но ведь тот сказал. Почему Шариф не решает сам? Но ведь тот решил.  
Теперь дело за Адамом. Это же так просто.

Зазвонил телефон.  
Телефон Шарифа.  
Тот самый, по которому звонил какой-то неугомонный чистый.  
Он гудел где-то на полу, куда были брошены брюки.  
Адам ждал, что Шариф сползет вниз. Начнет шарить в одежде. Схватит трубку и выскочит из спальни, сверкая голой задницей, чтобы уединиться — как обычно.  
Но Шариф лишь моргнул. И телефон отключился.  
— Неужели и трубку не возьмете? — поинтересовался Адам, не стесняясь спросить очевидное.  
— Это рабочий. Когда мы вместе, я вырубаю телефон, ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю, — эхом подтвердил Адам. — Как и то, что вы не отвлекаетесь на частные звонки в рабочее время.  
— Ты можешь звонить в любое время.  
— Номер не помню, — упрямился Адам, сам не зная зачем.  
Он уже остыл, проголодался. Надо было что-то с этим решать.  
Решать с Шарифом.  
— Мой номер инфолинка у тебя в голове, — Дэвид постучал костяшкой пальца по его лохматому виску. — Звони, когда захочется.

Они были очень близки друг к другу. Губы в губы.  
Можно спорить, можно целоваться — и то, и другое, хоть до посинения.  
Адам медлить не стал.  
Одно мгновение, чтобы найти нужное имя в списке контактов.

 

И когда Адам позвонил Шарифу (мост инфолинка связал их мгновенно и прочно, один континент с другим, одну протянутую руку с другой), то впервые увидел, пусть ненадолго, как меняется (становится распахнутым, счастливым) его лицо.


End file.
